Orochimaru's Origins
by TheHollowWorld
Summary: The short story tells the real truth about Orochimaru's birth and why he is who he is.


„Some people are born evil. It is something they do not inherit, perhaps their parents once belonged to the highest class of a religious clan and had never even hurt a fly, and yet their children would find beauty in the savagery of their own pet dog."

„But sensei.." One of the students raised her hand in eager curiosity shaping her eyebrows. Other were in awe as well, mixed emotions displayed upon their faces as they were drinking the words of the Jonin who was sitting in front of the class, his fingers resting upon a cover of a book that was rather unusual for him to possess; Kakashi was the man of novels which contained mad lovers in situations he wouldn't be in for a while longer. This particular book was not about two or three people fighting and crying after each other, it contained something else, darker, in the matter of fact.

"Yes, Sarada. You can talk."

"I don't understand.."

"It's about your dad!" One of the students shouted and the rest laughed in sync. Sarada closed her eyes to contain herself from exploding. She was in many traits her mother. "Shut up, Boruto Uzumaki!" She hissed at the youngster, leering into his big blue orbs with the menace of her early sharingan.

"Enough!" Kakashi rose from the table. "The meaning of this class is not to put the blame on each others parents. I was not talking about Sasuke, do not worry Sarada." He smiled at her comfortingly yet the girl could not feel better. Even though her parents tended a close relationship with the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, their past was too painful to ever overcome all the damage they caused to save Sasuke from the Darkness. And that Darkness was indeed what Kakashi was talking about.

" You mean Orochimaru, sensei?" Naruto's daughter asked, raising her hand patiently. Himawari was quiet like her mother Hinata, yet her curiosity could easily be peaked like Naruto's. The children carried the most distinctive traits that made their elders become who they were, to rise high and fall deep down. And all those characteristics kept alive the fire of the Land of Leaf, and last but not least, these similarities often brought memories to Kakashi, remembering the old time with the trio, always refreshing his old spirit.

He nodded. "Yes. There is a reason we talk about him before each Chunin exam. Your parents showed that love and friendship can never be broken by evil. Devotion to each other made them stand out and rise to the highest ranks, and that is why our village could never be fully destroyed. But every once a while, no matter how much you care for someone, if the hunger for destruction has always been the main reason for their heart beating, you can never change them. There's a difference choosing the path of Evil and being born from it. Your godfather, Jiraiya, I am sure he spoke about it to you, but since the rest of you is not as familiar, I shall tell the story of Orochimaru."

 _Once there was a woman, with hair pitch dark as the wings of crows, her eyes gleamed by the madness that her mind was poisoned by. She would always carry a smile upon her slim face. Her skin was pale as ivory, and those very characteristics made her become one of the most curious cases of the village. She was a member of our village, believe it or not. She was human, for we all believed, yet her demeanor suggested the presence of something supernatural within her spirit. She was kind, or so she thought. She was no ninja nor did she belong to any communities. Her parents were gone the time of her birth, in fact, when she was born the legend says every mirrors were broken in the house, candles flickered, creating eerie shadows dancing upon the walls. The Moon casted hideous shades upon the house and there was only the cry of her mother to be heard. The child, she did not. She was silent. She merely smiled. And she grew in quiet, her only company being her very self. But she seemed happy. Or so she thought._

"Did she have any friends, Kakashi sensei?"

"No, she did not. Not humans. They were afraid of her. Many times, Himawari, we are hostile to the things unknown. Our hate rises from fear, from the things that are strange to us therefore scare us for we cannot possibly decide whether it is friendly or not, whether it can help us or harm us. So we turn against it."

 _She had company, however. Animals. Mostly snakes. She weaved a large basket, ever so big five of you could easily fit in there, and day and night she worked restless, always keeping a smile upon her face. And once the basket was done, she placed it beside her bed, and filled it with snakes. They were her friends, or so she thought. They never bit her, and when they may have done, she would suck out the venom and lick her mouth contentedly. When she was hungry, she would gather small rodents, such as rats and would offer the snakes to share one table with her. She was very content with life and would never have believed that the biggest surprise was yet to arrive. She was a virgin, never gave herself to any man of the village even when she had some of the genins being interested in her. Of course, you are either afraid or attracted to the unknown._

"Would you be, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi smiled and shook his head. "She is not my type, Boruto."

"Well that is not what I hear from my godfather. I know he is the supplier of the ro-…" His mouth was rapidly shut by the sensei, having his palm on his mouth so Boruto could merely mumble nonsense beneath his touch.

"So, where did I leave off?" Kakashi asked, and in utter peace he wrapped Boruto's scarf around his head, so he could not speak nor hear anymore.

"That she was eating." Said Chocho with one of his hand lost in the sack of potato chips.

"No, Kakashi sensei was interrupted where she was very strong." Rose his voice Metal Lee.

Sarada shook her head and answered with a sigh. "Sensei left off where she was alone…"

Kakashi nodded. "Oh yes. I remember. So..-"

 _She was not alone, she would roam the streets of the village with her bright eyes of insanity, and always carried a snake or two with her as if to introduce the people and houses to them. She was happy, or so she thought. And one day, when she was out, hunting for small rats, skinning them beside the river, there she met Him._

"Who?" The class asked burning with the need to hear the answer.

"The White Snake Sage."

 _He was the leader of all snakes of all lands, and resided in the Ryuchi cave. Usually he did not leave his hiding place and was very comfortable where he was, but then, his curiosity was peaked by the girl. He was an extremely large being, many times the size of a human with its body massive as a rock, covered by thick coils that could not be easily pierced. He fancied chains and gems for they all represented the sensation of royalty and he was in fact one of them. He was neither bad nor good, as most of the Sages depend on their master's true character and whoever is strong enough to lead them, they will go after the common will of both parties. The girl was amazed by the greatness of the peaceful beast. She has never seen anything that could compare to its beauty. She dropped the half skinned rat from her grasp, her fingers were bathed in its flesh for she never used a knife, and she worked with her fingers and nails. She wanted to wash her hands before approaching the Snake, but the Sage did so first. His tongue slipped out and licked off the blood. Later he would worship her body and skills within the cold water of the river. They had to part, however. And when the time arrived and casted its evil brush upon the fate of the child she carried, the peace of the village was shaken too. And so on that night while distant thunder rumbled the girl was crying the silent tears of joy, her child was about to born in that very night. Made of snake and madness. The heavy scent of blood filled the air which could not be taken away by the rain; the snakes within the room attacked the young female in agony, injecting their poison in every fiber of her body. If they wished to calm her, nobody knows, but she could not gather more strength to endure what was about to come upon her. She was shaking in every limb while the suffocating odour of ammonia filled the room. The child was born. In that very elapse of time life passed from her and into the small demon. He did not cry. He was silent. If she was alive, she would have said he was beautiful, or so she would think. There was someone else in that room. He helped the child to stay alive. He was Kabuto's father. And the serpent child lived. He was not human nor demon, not sane nor insane. He was Orochimaru._


End file.
